


Last Stance

by Ambercreek



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Destiny 2, Drabble, Gen, Musing, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: The Tower was gone, the Last City has been taken over. But you have no time to mourn the loss of a place that holds no significance to you.





	Last Stance

The Tower was gone, the Last City has been taken over. But you have no time to mourn the loss of a place that holds no significance to you.

You, Crow-2, was risen by a ghost that's been looking for a guardian for centuries, just a mere 4 days before the Cabal invasion.

You were stripped of your light just days after you started to get used to it. You were laying crumbled in a field in the most amount of pain that you've ever felt and you swore you were going to experience your final death that day.

Had it not been for the wondering group of guardians that found you, you might not have made it.

Thousands of lives have perished, both civilians and those who once held the light. Even The Speaker - whose name you only heard of in passing from other Guardians, was gone too.

The farm was overflowing with residents that had fled the city alongside lightless or ghostless guardians.

The wind and dried grass nipped at the back of your knees, tickling you slightly. Each gust of air picked up the tails of your short robes made of thin fabric and ropes bounding it together.

“Should we get going?” The Ghost asks meekly. Hovering just above the right side of your head.

“...Sure.” You reply in a monotone voice.


End file.
